


Class of 2020

by allmylovesatonce



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: The invitation had honestly been a joke. Alex certainly never thought he’d act on it. And yet, there he is, standing in line, waiting for graduation to start when he gets the last text he’d ever expect to get. There’s no message, just a picture of the building where Alex’s graduation is being held.AU where Henry comes to Alex's Georgetown graduation.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	Class of 2020

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the part of Alex's graduation, I wanted there to be something, even a congratulatory text from Henry. So, here is my solve for that! Plus, it's graduation time!

The invitation had honestly been a joke. Alex certainly never thought he’d act on it. And yet, there he is, standing in line, waiting for graduation to start when he gets the last text he’d ever expect to get. There’s no message, just a picture of the building where Alex’s graduation is being held. He stares at the picture for a long moment before he steps out of line and walks to a corner, pressing call. 

“Hello?” 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

There’s a bit of a chuckle. “About what?” 

“Are you here?” There’s a rustling on the phone, followed by a long silence. “Henry,” Alex whispers. 

“Sorry, I was going through security. Is it always this tight or is it because the President of the United States is here?” 

“Are you actually here? At my graduation?” Alex asks. 

“Well how else would I have sent you a picture of the building?” 

“You could have googled it.” 

“That would have been odd. Besides, you sent me an invitation,” Henry reminds him. 

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t actually think you’d come. I kind of sent it as a joke.” 

“Oh,” Henry replies. Alex can hear the disappointment in his voice. 

“I’m not upset that you’re here. I’m just surprised.” 

“Are you sure? Was this dumb?” 

Alex laughs. “I mean, it might have been a little bit dumb but I’m glad I’ll get to see you.” 

“I thought it might work well for the whole international best friends thing,” Henry admits. “What best friend would miss his other best friend’s graduation?” 

Alex shakes his head, holding back a laugh. “That’s a very valid point. It would have been rude for you to ignore the invitation, wouldn’t it?” 

“Exactly. And a prince is never rude,” Henry says in a low voice. 

“Have you met your brother?” Alex asks with a laugh. 

Henry laughs with him. “Fair. I always strive to be better than him anyway.” 

A teacher Alex doesn’t recognize is trying to keep them all in line. He sees her look even though she hasn’t said anything to him. It’s probably because he’s FSOTUS. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Henry’s  _ here _ . “Look, I’ve got to go, but you’re welcome to sit with my family. If you call June, she can tell you where they’re sitting. It’s got the proper level of security, I’d think.” 

“I did bring mine along. I’ve also attempted a disguise so I don’t take the spotlight from you.” 

“That’s kind of you.” 

“I know you hate that sort of thing.” 

Alex laughs. “Asshole.” 

“Am I wrong?” 

He chooses not to respond. “Just find June and Nora. I’ll see you afterward, okay?” 

“Alright. Don’t trip as you walk across the stage,” Henry teases. 

“Like I said — asshole.” 

Alex hangs up the phone and tries to wipe the smile off his face. He saw Henry last month in Germany and has talked to him plenty of times since then, but he hadn’t expected to get to see him this soon. Graduation is going to feel even longer than it would have normally. Now he wants to just run from the ceremony and get his body on Henry’s. 

* * *

June is scrolling on her phone, waiting for the ceremony to start when a call comes through. She stares at it for a long moment before she answers it. “Henry?” 

“June, hi. Sorry to bother you.” 

“No worries. We’re just waiting for Alex’s graduation to start. How’s the U.K.?” 

“That’s the thing, I’m actually not there. I’m in D.C.” 

“What?” 

“In fact, I’m  _ at  _ the graduation.” June has to hold in a laugh. Why is she not surprised? “Alex told me I should call you and find you to sit with.” 

“Oh absolutely. Nora and I will walk out until we find you.” Nora’s head whips over at the sound of her name and June holds a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. Nora looks confused by the huge smile on June’s face. “We’re coming to find you now.” 

She hangs up the phone, jumping up and gesturing for Nora to follow her. “Where are you going, Sugar?” her mother asks. 

June looks over at her mother, almost feeling a bit nervous. “Uh, going to go find a friend. We’ll be right back.” 

It’s not until they’re out in the hall that Nora stops her. “Who called you?” 

June grins again, grabbing Nora’s arm. “Henry.” 

“Shut up. He’s here?” June nods. “Man, he’s got it bad.” 

“Right?” 

“Does Alex know?” 

“Apparently,” June says, turning to walk down the hall. “He told Henry to find us.” 

“Do you think Alex invited him?” 

“I guess he must have.” 

Nora laughs. “I guess he’s got it bad too.” 

June chuckles. “They think they’re so subtle.” 

“You’re right. It’s hilarious.” 

June spots a tall man with a tweed cap on, flanked by two men that are clearly bodyguards. She holds up her hand and waves to him. He flashes her a grin, picking up his pace to meet them. He wraps his arms around June and then Nora. “You found us!” June says. 

“Thank you for this. I imagine it would all be more entertaining sitting with people I know.” 

They chat and catch up as the girls guide him back to their seats. Ellen looks over as they approach, finding room for all three of them. Her eyes go wide as she realizes the friend that’s with them. “Oh my God,” she mutters before jumping to her feet. “Your Highness,” she says before Henry cuts her off as she’s about to bow.

“Please don’t. I don’t need any formality. I’m just here as a friend today,” he says, holding up a hand. 

Everyone is staring at him and June almost feels bad for him. “I didn’t realize you were coming,” Ellen says awkwardly. 

“Alex sent me an invitation as a joke,” Henry explains. “I just thought it would be a good publicity stunt for our ‘friendship.’” 

“So  _ that’s  _ what he’s going with,” Nora whispers in June’s ear. She has to fight hard not to laugh. Nora makes a good point. 

Zahra watches Henry with narrowed eyes. “That’s actually a pretty good point,” she admits. 

June and Nora sit down, gesturing for Henry to join them. It takes everything in them not to burst out laughing. If only the rest of their group knew the  _ true  _ reason why Alex had sent him an invitation and Henry had accepted. 

* * *

Alex was right with his earlier assessment. Graduation is taking  _ forever.  _ The only way he gets through all the boring speeches is texting Henry. He discreetly stares at the picture Nora sent him of June, Nora, and Henry all sitting together. The first time he texts Henry, he gets scolded for not paying attention. But eventually, he relents and starts replying. Alex is thankful for it. 

His knee is bouncing, eager to get to the end of the ceremony. Eager to get to Henry. He still can’t believe that he’s  _ here _ , that he came all the way to D.C. just for something as stupid as a graduation. They’re boring as hell and Alex has to spend hours of their potential time together away from him. 

When it’s his line’s turn to leave their seats, Alex pockets his phone and glances up to the seats as he walks toward the stage. After a few moments, he finds the section with his family and gives them a small wave. June eagerly waves back. Henry raises his hand quickly as well. 

He waits his turn to go accept his diploma. As he starts to cross the stage he hears his name followed by more cheers than he thinks he’s earned. Alex shakes hands with the Dean and turns to look at the crowd for a moment before walking off the stage. 

Then it’s just a lot more waiting. Waiting for everything to end, waiting to walk out, waiting to get past all the people who wanted pictures with him even though he doesn’t know them. June calls him and directs him to where they’re waiting for him. He walks over to them, greeted first by June, giving him a big hug. His parents follow right after. And then Nora. 

Alex looks at Henry and grins. He’d like to throw his arms around him as well, but that’s probably not how fake best friends greet each other. They shake hands and Nora snickers. Alex glares at her. 

June hands her camera to Nora and shoves Alex in between their parents. “Do we really need to do this here?” Alex asks. 

“Every other graduate takes pictures outside after graduation with their family and friends. We’re going to pretend you’re normal for today,” June insists. Alex rolls his eyes and holds up his diploma while he stands between his parents. 

After a few pictures of the three of them, June hands the camera to Nora and goes to stand with the Claremont-Diaz clan. Eventually Oscar steps out and Leo steps in. Then Ellen insists they have to get back to the White House to prepare for the party. June lets them leave and Nora, Henry, and Alex stay, still being ordered around by June. The camera is handed to Henry as the White House Trio stands together, taking a series of pictures from traditional to Nora wearing Alex’s mortarboard. 

Nora gives June a look and they both step away from Alex. June takes the camera from Henry, snapping a few of Alex by himself. And then she’s pushing Henry over to stand with him. 

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Henry says awkwardly, standing in the space between Alex and the girls. 

“How are you here for a publicity stunt if there are no pictures of it?” June asks. Henry watches her for a moment, but Alex knows she has him. 

Eventually he nods and goes to stand next to Alex. It takes all the strength Alex has not to kiss him right there. He’s spent the past few hours thinking of nothing but getting a moment alone with him since he knew he was here. They put their arms around each other’s shoulders, trying to seem as only friendly as possible. Nora critiques them, but they ignore her. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Alex whispers. 

Henry looks down at his feet, a bit bashful. “I am too.” He looks over at Alex and they grin at each other. Henry squeezes Alex’s shoulder. (Later, Alex will smile when he sees that June captured a picture of this moment.) 

“Okay,” June calls, breaking them out of an accidental bubble. “Any other pictures you want?” 

“No,” Alex says too fast. He doesn’t miss the look between June and Nora. 

June flattens her mouth into a line as she tries not to laugh. “Well okay then, we’ll see you back home.” 

Alex turns to Henry and inclines his head toward the car he’d arrived in. With a small nod, Henry follows him, his eyes roving to see if people notice them getting in the same car. They’ve ridden in the same car before, and right now, Alex doesn’t know if he cares if anyone sees them. As far as anyone really knows — other than people who  _ know  _ — they’re just friends. 

Once the car starts moving, they’re decidedly less friendly with each other. Alex rips the cap off his head and kisses him roughly, his fingers finding their way into his hair. The partition is up in the limo and Alex feels shameless. He ignores any other thoughts he’d been having during graduation except for all the ones he’d had about what to do with Henry. He kisses him back eagerly, his hands pulling Alex closer by the gown he’s inexplicably still wearing. 

Alex breaks away, panting. “God, it’s good to see you.” 

Henry’s just as breathless. “Agreed.” He pulls Alex back in and kisses him deeply, raking his fingers through his hair. If they’re not careful, they’re going to look like a mess when they get out. When they did this in Berlin, they didn’t have to go spend time with Alex’s family afterward. Selfishly, Alex hopes there’s a lot of traffic between Georgetown and the White House. It’s not usually a terribly long trip. 

There’s a knock at the divider and Alex and Henry spring apart. “Getting close,” Cash yells from the front. 

Alex straightens his clothes and pats down his hair, looking over at Henry who’s doing the same. They share a laugh at the sight. Alex is thankful that Cash had to be roped in. Some warning is helpful. 

Alex picks up the cap off the floor and hands it back to Henry. “Here’s your stupid cap.” 

Henry gapes at him. “Not a fan of it?” 

Alex rolls his eyes in response. 

They walk into the White House at an acceptable distance. It’s easy to find the party and join them. Alex is in the middle of a conversation with Rafael when he spots Henry talking with June and Nora. He’s glad that Henry knows at least some other people there since it would look odd to have him glued to Alex’s side. 

“Surprised to see him here,” Rafael comments. Alex whips his head back over and sees an odd look on Rafael’s face. “You know, since I thought you hated him.” 

Alex shrugs, trying to play it off. “What’s the saying? Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer?” 

Raf laughs, shaking his head. “You know I don’t believe that for a second. I don’t know why you won’t admit that you actually became friends with your former nemesis. Or maybe you never actually hated him at all.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Nope. I stand by my hatred. The monarchy is a disaster.” 

Raf takes a sip of his beer. “Sure, Alex.” 

Alex opens his mouth to respond, but he’s interrupted by a notification on his phone. Looking around, everyone seems to be pulling out their phones as well. 

Richards is announced as the Republican candidate. He looks up and Raf isn’t standing with him anymore, but walking off towards his dad. Everyone seems to be scuttling off in different directions. The party is apparently over. 

June walks over and puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Henry and Nora are right behind her. “Sorry that the party’s over so fast.” 

Alex shrugs. “Some things are more important.” 

June is disagreeing with him, but he isn’t listening. He sees his dad and Rafael sneaking away from the room. Alex excuses himself from the group and follows them, finding himself outside a window, eavesdropping on his dad’s conversation. He’s trying desperately to understand what’s happening. 

“What’s going on?” Henry asks, startling Alex. 

“Shhh!” Alex pulls him down to hide in the bushes with him. Henry hovers there, silently eavesdropping with him. Alex listens to the conversation being conducted in Spanish, but Henry’s just watching him. When his dad and Rafael leave, Alex sits down in the dirt beside Henry. 

“What’s going on?” Henry asks again. 

“I have no fucking clue,” Alex admits. “Something big. But I don’t know what.” 

Henry’s quiet as he lets Alex process things. Eventually Alex stands up and wipes the dirt off his pants. He extends a hand down to Henry, pulling him up. “Come with me.” 

He leads Henry to the solarium, sitting down and pulling out his phone. Henry’s still silent as he sits down across from him. There are two different news stories in notifications on his phone. 

**Jeffrey Richards announced as Republican Candidate**

**Alex Claremont-Diaz graduates Summa Cum Laude from Georgetown University**

He’d never even checked his phone after leaving graduation. His focus had been on Henry. Understandably so. He glances up at the man now and sees him watching him expectantly. 

“Are you alright?” Henry asks. 

A lot of different things are weighing on Alex, a lot of things he’s not quite sure how to express. The whole weirdness with his dad and Raf isn’t even the biggest thing on his mind right now. 

“You’re a prince,” Alex says, getting a confused look from Henry. “Do you feel like you got the full college experience?” 

Henry laughs. “Well of course not. But I never expected to going in. I was a prince. I knew I wasn’t going to get to do all the same stupid things people do at uni.” 

“I didn’t do any of it,” Alex muses. “I don’t really feel like I even went to Georgetown. It was just...a place I went to school. I didn’t do any of the trademark Georgetown  _ things _ , you know?” Henry nods. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Henry asks, planting himself in front of Alex. “Neither of us are anonymous people, but we can try and do something stupid. Want to jump in a fountain? Streak through a lecture hall?” 

Alex laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah, like that would ever happen.” He watches Henry. “What was the stupidest thing you did in college?” 

A small grin forms on Henry’s face. “Me? Well, as an heir to the throne, the stupidest thing I ever did was sleep with men.” Alex chokes on a laugh. “But that’s not to say we can’t find you something stupid to do to make it seem like you’ve had the college experience, as you say.” 

Alex stares at Henry, reaching a hand out to run through his hair. “I don’t know, I kind of like your idea.” 

“I’ve given you a lot of ideas,” Henry says. “Which one struck your fancy?” 

He doesn’t answer in words, just leans forward and kisses Henry. They lean into each other, Alex crawling into Henry’s lap. Henry’s hands grab at his hips, holding him there as they kiss deeply. It’s almost tender, this kiss between them. Alex doesn’t have the brain capacity to process that. He’s too focused on Henry and the things he’s doing with his tongue, the way it’s driving Alex crazy. 

Alex puts more of his weight against Henry, encouraging him to lay down. Henry follows his lead and Alex leans over him, straddling him and kissing him deeply. They could get caught. Anyone could come looking for him. People know Alex likes to hang out in the solarium. And yet, he can’t pull himself away from Henry. Neither of them moves it to be more than a kiss, but it’s perfect. 

Alex is the first to pull back. He stares down at Henry, a smug look on both their faces. “You should probably get back to your hotel.” 

Henry looks confused. “I’m sorry?” 

Alex leans down and kisses him again quickly. “Because I can’t leave right at the same time as you. That could raise suspicions. And it’s probably not the wisest to try anything here. So you should probably go back to your hotel and then in a bit, I’ll follow you there.” 

A grin spreads across Henry's face. “Oh. Well okay then.” Alex moves off Henry’s lap and stands up, watching as Henry does the same. Henry grabs him by the tie and pulls him closer, stopping before he kisses him. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Alex leans in, but Henry steps out of the way, a sly grin on his face, and walks from the solarium. 

“Asshole!” Alex yells after him. Henry grins over his shoulder and keeps walking. 

He runs down to his room and changes out of his suit. Even though he said he shouldn’t follow right after Henry, it’s hard to slow himself down. All he wants is to be with him. Alex makes himself look at his phone and wait a bit to let Henry get there. Finally, he feels like he’s waited long enough and he walks downstairs, looking for Cash. 

“Alex!” 

He turns around and sees his mom walking toward him. Not quite what he had planned. “Yeah?” 

She wraps him in a hug, taking him by surprise. “I’m sorry we had to cut your party short.” 

Alex pulls back from her and shrugs. “It’s fine, Mom. I get it.” 

“Well, still. I’m sorry.” Alex nods. She watches him for a moment. “I was surprised that Prince Henry was here. I didn’t think you two really got along.” 

Alex takes a deep breath. He’s about to lie his ass off. “We get along better than we used to, but either way it was just a publicity stunt.” 

A concerned look crosses his mother’s face. “I know what you want your path to be, Alex, but you don’t have to turn your big life moments into political statements. You’re still allowed to keep those for yourself.” 

Alex nods, flashing a tight smile. It  _ is  _ still for himself, but he’s not quite ready to admit that to his mother yet. “I know, Mom. It just seemed like a good idea.” 

“Well, Zahra certainly liked your idea,” Ellen tells him. Alex grins at that. “I just hope your whole day wasn’t ruined all by politics.” 

Alex thinks of Henry waiting for him in a hotel across town. He shakes his head. “Nah, I still enjoyed it.” 

Ellen brings him into another hug. “Good. I love you, Sugar.” 

“I love you too, Mom.” 

His mother walks back toward the West Wing and he waits until she’s far enough away before he dashes for the door. 

It feels like an eternity before they pull up to Henry’s hotel. Alex is secretly guided into the building and to the room number Henry texted him. He knocks firmly at the door and waits a moment before Henry greets him again. He yanks him in the room by his shirt, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“What took you so long?” Henry asks between kisses. Alex grins against his lips. 

“I ran into my mom. So sorry to keep you waiting, Your Highness,” Alex retorts, pressing kisses to Henry’s neck. 

Henry pushes him back by his shoulders and gives him a look. “Well, you should be.” He leers at Alex before he shoves him down on the bed and kisses him senseless. 

He pulls Alex’s t-shirt off and throws it to the ground, kissing the skin that was exposed. “If you were so anxious for me to get here, I don’t get why you’re still clothed,” Alex tells him, running his fingers through his hair. 

Henry’s head pops up, making eye contact with Alex. “Well, it would have been rude of me to unwrap  _ your  _ graduation present.” 

Alex laughs loudly, flipping them over and grinding himself against Henry. They both moan in response. “You’re right. That would have been very rude.” He kisses Henry deeply, before breaking away from him to take his clothes off. Once they’re both nude, Alex hovers over him and says, “I really appreciate my present.” 

Henry grins, pulling him back down and kissing him again. Alex lets everything happen naturally as Henry shifts him onto his back and moves down his body. When they’re lying together afterward, Alex is already trying to plot the next time they can be together again. The night isn’t over, and surely there’s time for  _ things  _ tomorrow before he leaves, but as for now, Alex just wants more time with him. 

He curls into Henry’s side and plants a kiss on his neck. They don’t have to say anything for Alex to know that Henry feels the same way. The unsaid comment is there in the kiss Henry gives him as he holds him close. 

Alex comes to an important conclusion as he lays curled up with Henry. Even with everything else that happened, this has still been the best graduation  _ ever.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr at three-drink-amy!


End file.
